


sleepover!!

by Buzzbo



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Sleepovers, dark choco is a shef, milk is just milk i guess, yam learned to be a chill dude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzbo/pseuds/Buzzbo
Summary: it's a...sleepover??updated whenever i feel like updating it
Kudos: 7





	1. uh oh

"Hi, Yam! Can't believe you came!"

" I only came here because you WANTED me too. "

Milk and Purple Yam Cookie looked at each other, Dark Choco Cookie was in the kitchen, making Jelly Soup. (tasty)

"Did you bring your sleeping bag, Yam?"

"Don't need one."

"You can sleep in the couch!"

" Fine. "

"The food is ready...guys."

" Let's go eat! "

"Not hungry."

" Okay! "

Milk Cookie came back with a bowl of Jellies.

Dark Choco Cookie followed him.

"Milk." Yam said.

" Hm-"

A pillow was thrown at his face.

"Pillow fight!" Yam shouted.

"Okay!" Milk said, getting up to grab a pillow.

" Guys...don't get too crazy, okay? " Dark Choco said to them.

"We won't."

" Milk won't, at least. "

They ran off into one of the bedrooms.

All that Dark Choco could hear was;

"RAH!"

" Watch out, you don't want to break that! "

"Why not?"

" It's his favourite rock collection! "

"Rock collection?! Pfft."

SMASH!

"Um...Yam.."

" Oops. "

Dark Choco already knew what had happened, they broke something.

He didn't know what, what if it was something special?

He went to go see.

"Dude, hide it!"

"No, we need to be hone-"

Dark Choco opened the door.

"Hey."

"DAMNIT! Now he's gonna know we broke the- uh."

" Language, Yam! "

" What did you break? "

"Um...nothing important." Yam said, staring at all the glass on the floor.

" What's all that glass, then? "

"Well..."


	2. movie!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they watch something!!!

About 30 minutes of cleaning later....

"It's all fixed now." Yam said, staring at the vase.

" Yep! " Milk said, smiling.

"Let's go watch...Happy Tree Friends." Dark Choco told the two, he had a smirk on his face.

\-------

"is this for BABIES?! It's just animals at a lemonade stand!" Yam shouted.

" Just wait. " Dark Choco said to him.

"It's so cute! I like i-"

Purple Yam and Milk jumped as they saw what happened next.

"Her face.."

" Not really THAT scary, it just surprised me-"

"WHAT THE...heck." 

" Ew, ew, ew... "

\---------

"You guys are scaredy cats." Dark Choco told them after it was over.

"No we're not." Yam said.

" I saw your fac-"

Yam jumped up to him with his mace, and started swinging at Dark Choco.

"Guys.." Milk looked at the time.

"We're trying to fight." Yam said, just before taking a hit to Dark Choco's sword.

"Well, I'll go to bed then."

Milk tried to fall asleep on the couch, but couldn't from all the noise.

"Well, they're gonna be up all night...so."

Milk went to Dark Choco's room, and set up a sleeping bag to sleep inside.

He then fell asleep.


End file.
